Salvation
by fbo66
Summary: In that moment, Harry saw no barriers in his way, no malevolence that could tear them apart again.... Harry and Ginny meet shortly after the Final Battle and start living the many years to come.
1. Comfort

Comfort

Harry strode purposefully through the deserted halls, leaving fresh footprints in the dust causing it to float up and swirl amongst the rubble. The elder wand was secure in his hand and the cold night air filled the castle as a pause from victory while everyone slept soundly in the dormitories. His slow strides echoed off the great stone walls of the Entrance Hall. In his mind, his destination was clear as he turned and began the slow walk towards the Black Lake. The past hours of celebration had been like a burst of precious life. However, upon waking from some much needed sleep, the loss of so many was raw in the very air of the castle.

Slowly, he embarked upon his last path, down along to the glistening water's edge.

There sat the tomb in its peaceful solitude, never to be disturbed. Harry made his way closer, dreading the regret he would surely feel at the sight of a lifeless wonder. The grass was soft under foot, cushioning the hard walk. A large slab of glossy white marble, fallen on its side, revealed the body of his old headmaster, pale and rotting. Harry felt the stabbing pain at the back of his eyes, yet the tears did not fall – too many had fallen already. Silently he placed the wand between the long, bony fingers and stepped back.

Taking his own wand from his jeans, Harry wordlessly restored the broken tomb. The bandages began to wrap around the body and the marble repositioned, closing over the corpse. Dumbledore's soul lived on, journeying into the next great adventure.

It was done. Silently, Harry offered thanks, relishing the bravery and honour of the departed. He turned from the dark shadows towards a life unmarred by evil.

Sitting in the distance was a small figure, curled up. He hadn't noticed her before now. He crept closer and the dazzling red of her hair shone through the darkness. Harry's breath hitched in his throat.

Her body seemed so small and fragile under the weight of sorrow. As he grew closer to her, slowly that leaping, bounding heart was set free from the unbearable strain that had loomed there for so many months. Her mind seemed focused on the dancing ripples. Harry knelt beside her, pulling his legs inward and hugging them, copying her stance. She pulled herself from the tranquil water; her warm brown eyes were red and puffy, helpless in awe of death. Unconsciously, his arms encircled her frame and she reciprocated, pulling him close.

"Harry," her voice was a mere whisper against his chest. Harry breathed in the smell of her, relished the warmth of her embrace. "What are you doing down here?"

"Just returning something to its owner, what are you doing?"

She was silent for a moment. "I'm thinking," pulling her tear stained face from his chest. "Setting my mind straight, you know?"

"Yeah I know," Harry replied. "You haven't slept yet have you?"

"No. I will soon."

He wanted to comfort her and to tell her soothing words. He just wasn't sure how because he felt her pain too and just as strongly. Fred's death was never meant to have happened and seeing the Weasley's torn apart by it was heart wrenching. It made him thankful that it was all over and Voldemort could no longer harm them.

Ginny's face against his shoulder sent relief flowing through his body. Voldemort would never hurt _her_ again.

"Are you... okay?" He asked tentatively, hoping his hold on her wasn't hurting her injuries.

Ginny eyes met his and she smiled a little at his question, "I've been better."

"Ginny. I'm... I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I don't want _you _to be sorry," she lifted her hand and placed it softly against his cheek, her thumb brushing against his skin.

Harry lifted his own hand, holding hers to his face, "Ginny..."

"Ron told us you were there. When he..." Her voice trailed off, clearly at a loss.

Harry looked at her, seeing her searching gaze and hearing her unspoken words.

"I miss him so much... half of me can't believe it is real."

"I miss him too." Harry said, pressing his check to her hair, "I never wanted-"

"None of us wanted him to die, Harry," her words caught, and Harry could feel her fresh tears as he brought his hand up to her face. He gently lifted her face to look at him, the wetness on her cheeks glistened.

"Ginny, when it happened... he was happy." Harry confessed, giving the only comfort he could.

"He was?"

"Yes, he was laughing... at Percy."

Ginny's eyes gleamed with something close to satisfaction and a smile played across her lips as she pressed her hand into his, "I knew he must have been happy, he always was."

Harry touched his check to her hair as she settled against his shoulder again, memories of Fred obviously on her mind.

The wind stilled momentarily and Harry stared across the lake before them, letting her heat warm his side. It had been so long since he'd held her in his arms, so long since they'd been alone. Suddenly he remembered, with the light floating back, as if through a long and dark tunnel, that they had lain here on the soft grass last year talking and laughing in the sun.

They sat in each other's arm for what seemed like hours, Harry relishing the closeness. There was more to say, more to tell. But for now all he could see and feel was Ginny. He looked down to see her eyes on him and Harry saw that she was no longer crying.

"I've missed you," he murmured.

Ginny stared steadily at him. A flash of something whipped before his eyes, a fleeting memory of _that_ look, "Me too, Harry."

"Ginny, look, I --" wordlessly, he stroked the hair obscuring her face. At that moment, her eyes blazing, she leaned forward and their lips met. They were kissing like never before. Not even Ron could stop them now. Her lips caressing his were salvation. In that moment, Harry saw no barriers in his way, no malevolence that could tear them apart again. Out in the cold evening air, he felt warm and blissful as he held Ginny's body close to his.

They broke apart slowly. Opening his eyes, he stared directly into Ginny's. Such warmth came from their depths and he felt the softness of her hands on his neck, "There were no Veela, right?" she whispered.

Harry grinned, remembering her words, "Definitely no Veela."

Ginny smiled softly in return.

"Ginny, you should sleep."

She nodded slowly, pulling herself closer to him for a moment, "Come with me?"

"I was going to," Harry stood and held out his hand to her. "Come on."

She took his hand and lifted herself up. Once on her feet, she hugged him, her arms around him and her warm breath on his neck sent shivers down his spine.

"I'm so glad you're here, Harry," she murmured.

"Me too, Ginny," he said softy against her hair, smelling that familiar flowery scent, "Me too." He took her hand and led her onward toward the soft rays of light shinning from the open walls of the castle in the distance.

Ginny's stopped abruptly and turned to face him, taking a deep breath, "Harry, thank you."

Her fingers grasped his palm and she stared steadily at him. "Thank you?"

"For everything," she replied.

Harry pulled her into his arms, "Ginny, don't…"

"I know… but Harry it _was_ you in the end, I knew it would be."

He felt he lips at his ear, her body flush against his. Harry couldn't say anything, he couldn't think. She finally pulled away, smiling softly at him and continued without a sound to the castle.

Perhaps one day soon he would tell her – tell her everything – but he couldn't, not now.

From the quiet Entrance Hall, they strolled on through the still, silent corridors. In the dim light, Harry saw the cut across Ginny's cheek and many small bruises that littered her jaw. Each step they took reminded him of the battle, but somehow Ginny was here, alive, and so was he. His heart was still beating, pounding in his chest.

He squeezed Ginny's hand gently in his own as they reached the Fat Lady; she and Violet were slumped over each other, clearly spent after their drunken celebrations. Ginny cleared her throat pointedly and asked, "Can we go in?"

The Fat Lady raised a weary head and made an undistinguishable sound before swinging open to admit them. Ginny chuckled a little as the Fat Lady fell backwards, toppling out of the frame.

They stepped through the Portrait Hole and into the Gryffindor Common Room. It had somehow remained relatively untouched, some windows were smashed but other than that it was intact and its usual, welcoming self.

Harry curled up on the sofa, his arms around Ginny. She kissed him deeply before resting her head on his chest.

"Harry," she mumbled.

"Ginny?"

She never replied. After only a few minutes, he heard her heavy breathing and knew she was asleep. His eyelids grew heavy and he thought of the new days that were to come as he drifted off into to a blissful sleep.

Thank you to my beta Kelly for her amazing help!


	2. Plans

Five weeks later...

Plans

As Harry stepped into the kitchen with Ron, he was greeted by Mr. Weasley and the sight of a slightly dishevelled Percy disappearing behind a cloud of billowing flames within the Burrow's large stone fireplace.

Mr. Weasley pulled on a set of Ministry robes, his spectacles slightly askew as he picked up his wand lying on the table, "Oh boys, before I go you should know, Kingsley's coming for dinner tonight. He has something he wishes to discuss with you."

"Alright," said Harry, slightly puzzled. Although, with Kingsley at least, impromptu discussions were never like the horrid arguments that he'd had to battle with Ministers in the past.

Mr. Weasley smiled and stepped into the fireplace with a handful of Floo powder, "Ministry of Magic," he commanded and almost at once the flames burst into life engulfing his entire body. Then he was gone, leaving only a fresh scattering of ashes across the stone hearth.

"What do you think Kingsley wants?" Ron asked, helping himself to the slice of toast that lay on the table.

"Don't know. I guess we'll have to wait 'till tonight."

Harry picked up the Daily Prophet which was resting gently on the Weasley's kitchen table. He looked at the large picture that dominated most of the front page and saw himself in motion, shaking hands with Kingsley. The headline read _First Class for Potter. _Harry smiled thinking of the small boxes which he and the Weasley's had received, all containing small and intricate golden medals. Harry's was currently perched precariously on the window-sill, much to Ron's disbelief who had tucked his own Order of Merlin safely in a drawer.

Further down the page, there was a smaller picture. In it, Harry was smiling, his arm around Ginny, both Ron and Hermione at his side with Luna and Neville. All six of them beamed up at the camera, with golden medals glinting upon their chests. Behind them in the distance stood the dark silhouette of Hogwarts, its walls battered and broken yet glorious with victory. Harry gazed at the six people. It reminded him of Luna's vision of them all, happy and carefree, brought together by the golden ties of friendship.

It had been over a month since the Battle of Hogwarts – dubbed so by the Daily Prophet, in a rather large and dancing front page headline, 'VICTORY AT THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS'. Ever since the frenzy of news articles following the 2nd of May, only some moments seemed to hold still enough for him to remember.

Most prominent of all was Ginny, her presence had been so constant that Harry had spent the majority of his time feeling insanely happy. It was like those few blissful weeks he had spent with her at Hogwarts, without the ominous future to mar the most perfect of moments.

Harry spun around as he heard the low creaking of the stairs. Ginny was slowing emerging from the hallway with Hermione just behind, trying to smooth her wild hair. Ginny smiled brilliantly as she saw him seated on the long bench. "Good Morning," she said, moving to sit next to Harry. Her floral sent wafted gently as she scooted closer and took his hand under the table. Harry saw Hermione from the corner of his eye smiling contently as she sat opposite with Ron.

"Morning. Oh, is that today's _Prophet_?" Hermione quickly reached out and pulled the Prophet towards her. She then instantly began scanning the front page, Harry noticed Ron's gaze never faltering from her face. "They've tracked down another two minor Death Eaters, that's good news," she announced after a few minutes.

At that moment, Mrs. Weasley bustled into the kitchen; her wand was raised levitating a large stack of laundry.

"Good morning, dears," she cooed as the laundry gently landed at the foot of the stairs. All four muttered greetings but with a sudden pang of deep regret, Harry noticed her eyes, yet again were red and blotchy. "I'll fix some breakfast for you all," she said, smiling slightly.

"Actually Mum," said Ron. "I better get going. If I get there early I might be able to convince George to come down today."

Molly sniffed, frowning slightly, "Ron don't –"

"I know Mum, I won't force him. He just needs some time. Don't worry, I'll see you all later."

Ron started getting up while not so subtly catching Hermione's eye. Her eyes were on his back as he strolled out the door.

"I'll be back in a minute. I forget to tell him something," Hermione said, her checks flushing as she clambered out from the bench.

"Oh, alright then, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said and watched Hermione walk out of the kitchen after Ron, her brow furrowed. Harry snuck a glance at Ginny who was smiling. Mrs. Weasley turned around and started waving her wand, so that two plates landed neatly on the table.

With Mrs. Weasley's back turned, Harry felt Ginny's lips at his ear, "After breakfast, you and me, Quidditch," she whispered softly.

The hairs on the back of his neck rose as her breath blew across his skin. He suddenly had to restrain himself from kissing her, after all Mrs. Weasley was only two feet away. Although as Harry caught Ginny's eye, he had the sneaking suspicion she wouldn't have minded.

After Mrs. Weasley had gone to the laundry room, they ate breakfast while speculating on what exactly Ron and Hermione were doing. Harry laughed out loud at the all too graphic ideas Ginny whispered in his ear.

"I'll just go and get my jumper," Ginny said as she handed Harry her plate to clean.

Harry watched her disappear down the hall and then walked out the door. He sat on the steps just outside the Burrow's front door. The many pairs of wellington boots were once again present following their timely disappearance for Bill and Fleur's wedding.

The past few weeks had speed past and Harry had barely a moment to just sit alone. It seemed so strange to desire the isolation that he had been condemned to for so long. But after all this time, the relentless attention was draining.

Every day had been a constant reminder of the loss. In his mind, he could picture the great plaque that hung in the Great Hall, etched across it the many names that had sacrificed their lives. Fred's name was there, along with Remus and Tonks. As he thought of them, a familiar ache began to creep within him, clenching at his insides.

Every time he saw Mrs. Weasley eyes teary, he felt the pain of it all return, just as fresh as it had been the day of his funeral when Ginny had burrowed into his side, weeping.

He wondered if the grief would ever truly fade, then again perhaps it was something that would linger within him forever. The knowledge of their existences would live through him, through Ginny and the Weasley's because that knowledge couldn't be let go. Just like his parents and Sirius, the memories would stay with him.

Harry took solace in the thought that they we happy wherever they were.

A small hand touched his shoulder, pulling him from his reverie. It was Ginny, her brilliant hair lifting gently in the clam breeze. She crouched down next to him, with her arms around his neck. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry said, trying to sound convincing, but he must have failed for Ginny looked anxiously at him.

"Harry- "

"I'm okay Ginny. Let's go."

He took her hand and guided her down the steps. They reached the small and aged broom shed, and Harry rummaged inside looking for two of the least battered looking broomsticks.

Handing one to Ginny he noticed her staring off toward the end of the garden. He followed her gaze, and saw by the small gate Ron and Hermione in a tight embrace. Harry felt relief every time he glimpsed them like that, close and loving with each other. He was happy that after so long it had finally happened. He looked back to Ginny, seeing his sentiments reflected in her face.

"It took them long enough didn't it," she said, leaning into Harry.

"Yeah, too long," Harry smirked, thinking of the moment during the battle.

"Although Harry, you took your time too."

"Don't remind me. I was an idiot."

Ginny laughed, wrapping her arms around him, "Not an idiot, Harry. Just a little slow."

After an hour flying in the orchard, Ginny and Harry found themselves lying peacefully against a tree trunk, while the sun shone down through the canopy of green leaves above. Ginny's head rested softly upon Harry chest, as he ran his fingers through her long hair.

They had found themselves here, under the same tree almost every day since returning to The Burrow. That first day four weeks ago, they had lounged in each other's arms and somehow the lingering grief following Fred's funeral had been soothed by her presence. All Harry could think about was the hours and hours stretching out before them.

Harry looked down at her in his arms again and smiled.

"Kingsley's coming for dinner tonight," he said, curling a lock of hair behind her ear. "Apparently, he wants to talk to me."

"Yeah?" Ginny shifted, pulling herself upright so she could see his face. "Do you know why?"

Harry let her settle at his side and wrapped an arm around her waist, "No, your Dad didn't mention why."

"Oh well, it can't be anything bad."

"Yeah," he replied hesitantly. "Although, I did wonder, if maybe he might want to talk about the whole Auror business."

"You mean you becoming one? You still want to?"

"Yeah, I think I do. It's what I've always wanted to do."

"You'll be fantastic, Harry," Ginny leaned in, and kissed his cheek. Before she could pull away Harry captured her lips and slipped his hand onto the small of her back, drawing her closer. They kissed blissfully for what seemed like hours until Ginny finally pulled back and leaned her head against his shoulder.

After a moment he heard her whisper, "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Hmm?" Harry said and touched her hair, sweeping it off her face.

Ginny looked up at him, her expression cautious. "I don't want to go back to school this year," she paused, running her fingers across his hand. "I want to play Quidditch. Professionally, I mean."

"Really?" Harry couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face. Somehow Ginny admitting this did not really astonish him, merely pleased him. She was incredible at Quidditch, he'd seen that last year.

"Yes," she hesitated before confessing. "It's the only thing I love doing. I've thought about other stuff, but I don't _want _to do anything else."

Ginny suddenly looked towards The Burrow, just viable in the distance, "Mum is going to go mental at me, I just know it."

"I'm sure she'll come around."

"Yeah, in a decade or two," Ginny said glumly.

Over that last week, he had been silently brooding about the fact that in two months Ginny would be boarding the Hogwart's Express and he would barely see her for a whole year. Although Harry could picture Mrs. Weasley's rage, it was nothing compared to the sudden happiness he felt at the prospect of Ginny staying at The Burrow.

He knew he should feel slightly guilty for wanting her to leave Hogwarts just so he could spend every day with her, but he couldn't quite manage it. Harry stroked her cheek, catching her eye again.

"She will, Ginny. Just as soon as she sees you play. Besides, you'll be fantastic," he whispered against her hair, mimicking her words to him.

Ginny turned her head, and smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah, why do you think I put you on my Quidditch team?"

"Oh, I don't know. Was it because you fancied me so much?"

Harry laughed, "Well, yeah that's true, but it _also_ had something to do with how great a Chaser you are."

Ginny beamed, and slinked her arms around his neck. Harry grinned at her and leaned forward, pressing her into the soft grass, his body hovering over her. He sighed at her incredible softness, the feel of her under his hands.

As they kissed, losing themselves in each other, Harry couldn't help the shiver of pleasure that ran through him. The way her softness pressed so closely against him, made him sigh, and his breath hitched as she pressed herself even nearer. His hands at her waist, drifted under the fabric of her jumper, lightly touching her skin while her hands explored the planes of his back. It was heavenly, kissing her like this with not a single soul to interrupt.

Harry felt the absence of her soft lips immediately as she moved to look at him with a warm expression.

"Harry, Hermione's going to her parent's tonight--"

Harry broke off her words with another kiss. "Umm?" he mumbled against her lips, before she pulled back again.

"So, she won't be staying in my room."

Harry watched an amused smile play across her lips in response to his vacant expression, apparently what she was talking about was completely obvious to her.

After a moment her gaze turned intense, "Harry, come to my room tonight?"

Harry stared at her, feeling his heart leap as excitement jolted it, "Your room?" he managed to stammer.

"Umm, will you come?" Ginny murmured, leaning up to meet his lips, her hands moving from his neck, to slip down his arms. "I want you to stay with me."

She wanted him to come to her room tonight. While Hermione wasn't there? Harry's mind didn't have any trouble picturing the night ahead of him. He imagined her body next to his in her small, warm bed; the image was so inviting, so beautiful.

Harry held her and rolled slightly so that they both fell on their sides, their kiss breaking. He nodded, staring into her brown eyes, "Alright, I'll sneak down."

Ginny smiled blindingly and kissed his jaw and then his lips. Harry soon reciprocated, sliding his hand beneath her jumper, caressing the skin of her back, revelling at the feel of her.

They had come so far since that first night, one of the rare moments that reigned clearly within Harry's mind. Everything had fallen into place and upon waking up to her warmth, Harry felt his heart open to her, his mind finally allowing what he had wanted for so long. And now, Harry never wanted to be without her.

He smiled against her lips, feeling blissful as he realised he would never have to.


	3. Time

Time

At dinner that night, Mrs. Weasley served a feast of roast beef, mashed potatoes and vegetables. Bill and Fleur had arrived that afternoon; Bill had looked at ease behind his heavy scaring while Fleur had bustled in with a large basket full of food. Molly had immediately gone to the kitchen with Fleur at her side, and the two women soon had the knives cutting and the pots bubbling appetizingly on the stove.

George and Ron arrived soon after having Apparated from the flat above Weasley Wizard Wheezes where George was still living. However, it was Ron who every day for the last two weeks had been there to open up and serve the insistent flow of customers. Harry could tell that it was the silent concern of all the Weasley's that George may never again want to be a part of the business he and his twin had created. Harry could only hope that time would be the answer.

As the evening came, Harry found himself sitting at the kitchen table watching Ginny hold Teddy, the infant's thick hair now bright red in colour. Andromeda was chatting with Mrs. Weasley by the stove and Harry saw them both glance warmly at Ginny before lapsing back into conversation.

Teddy cooed and tried to catch a stand of Ginny's long hair in his pudgy fist. She chuckled and leaned down to kiss his plump cheek. Harry laughed as Teddy's hair flashed magenta in response.

Ginny looked up at him and smiled, "Do you want to take him?" she asked, lifting the baby and offered him to Harry.

"Ginny I'm not-," Harry trailed off as Teddy was placed in his arms by Ginny who smiled smugly. Almost immediately, Teddy's Weasley red hair transformed into a messy black mop. Ginny giggled beside them, and ran her fingers through Teddy's new hairstyle.

"I like it, good choice Teddy," she commented as Teddy continued to babble, while throwing his tiny fists into the air and making a grab for Harry's glasses.

"They're home," Mrs. Weasley said, looking up at her unusual clock hanging on the wall. Harry glanced up too, and sure enough the hands representing Mr. Weasley and Percy were once again firmly on Home.

Outside the kitchen door, there was a flurry of voices and Arthur and Percy stumbled in with the large form of Kingsley Shacklebolt behind them. He clapped Harry, who was nearest, cheerfully on the back and continued on to greet the Weasley's all huddled in the kitchen.

"Molly, it smells delicious," Arthur commented, after hanging up his robes. He kissed her softly on the check and Mrs. Weasley patted him fondly.

"Well yes, it's almost ready. Everyone sit down!" Mrs Weasley announced as she began levitating plates with her wand.

The table was full to bursting as they sat down for dinner and Harry willingly crammed in next to Ginny, not minding at all when their elbows brushed together. The room was so filled with chatter that Harry was amazed Teddy who was asleep in his self-rocking carrier hadn't awoken.

Across the table, Mr. Weasley, Percy and Bill were animatedly discussing the state of Gringott's, while Fleur talked loudly to Kingsley about her and Bill's plans to visit the Delacour's in France. Harry, taking advantage the fact that everyone was engaged in conversation, watched Ginny who was laughing with Hermione, their heads inclined as they chattered.

"Quit staring at our sister," Ron's voice sounded beside him, and Harry started, his potato falling from his fork. He looked around to see Ron and George staring at him with the same amused expression.

"Your pitiful Harry," said George, shaking his head slightly. "Believe us, she's not all that wonderful."

"Yeah, too stubborn for her own good," Ron said in an undertone, looking furtively at Ginny, obviously afraid she might hear him.

Harry just shook his head, smiling at the impossibility of their words.

"Ah, looks like our advice is falling on deaf ears," George sighed. "Maybe he'd like to hear about the new product I've been working on instead."

"Really?"

"Yes, just over that past week, so it's not perfected yet. But it should be fantastic when it's done."

"Tell him what it's called," Ron urged, grinning at Harry. "You'll like this one."

"_Potter-Scar_, the new and exciting product for the true Harry Potter Fan. Long lasting Scars, inspired by our favourite hero. Obviously we can have the lightning scar, but I thought eventually we could have a whole range of your scars," finished George, smiling broadly for the first time in so long.

"What about scars?" Ginny asked unexpectedly from beside Harry who picked up his pumpkin juice, wishing he could hide behind it. The whole idea of '_Potter-scar'_ made him feel highly uncomfortable.

"George has created a new product that gives customers replicas of Harry scars," Ron explained before shoving a large chunk of beef into his mouth.

Ginny laughed lightly, "You're not serious?"

"Laugh all you want, Ginny. But your _boyfriend_ has a huge fan base just dying to look like him. It's going to be hit!" George paused looking between Harry and Ginny, a strange expression on his face, "Unless, please don't tell me he has some in unmentionable places."

Harry spluttered, nearly chocking on his pumpkin juice, "No!"

George sniggered and Ron cracked up beside him. Even Ginny was grinning as she leaned in to peck him gently on the check, "Just ignore them. They're gits."

Harry scowled at Ron, still guffawing over his plate and set down his glass. Thankfully, at that moment Kingsley turned to Hermione, having escaped Fleur and Harry hastily tuned away from Ron and George to listen.

After dinner everyone seemed to disperse, disappearing off into separate parts of the house. Ginny and Hermione had flittered off to Ginny's bedroom some time ago and Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Percy had retired to the living room. George and Ron still sat at the table, Harry didn't know exactly what they were discussing only that it must have been amusing for every so often their laughter rose above Fleur and Mrs. Weasley insistent chatting.

Harry stayed in the kitchen too wanting to help, but he soon found himself pushed away by Mrs. Weasley who flapped him away with her wand when he tried to offer a hand. He'd just decided to go and seek out Ginny when he was met by a smiling Kingsley, leaning in the doorway.

"Harry, how do you feel about a little stroll?" He asked indicating to the kitchen door, "I've been meaning to have a little chat with you."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, alright."

He followed Kingsley out into the garden where they walked down to the little gate that marked the boundary of the Weasley's garden. Harry, of course, knew what was coming. Having talked with Ginny about it this morning, made him a lot feel less apprehensive about the decision he had almost made.

"So," Kingsley began, "how has everything been going?"

Harry looked out across the sky, growing dark as night grew nearer. "Fine. I mean, life is suddenly a lot better when there's no one that wants to kill you every single day."

"No more trouble, huh?"

"No," Harry ginned, "finally."

"I'm happy for you, Harry. Merlin knows you deserve it."

Harry smiled appreciatively at the large man at his side. "What about the Ministry? Mr. Weasley tells me you're doing a great job."

"Well, so is Arthur. Instrumental, he is."

"As for the Ministry," Kingsley sighed, "it will take some time, Harry. These things don't just straighten out on their own." He paused looking up at the inky sky for a moment, "I suppose I was hoping you'd want to join me soon. If that's what you want?"

"Join the Ministry?"

"Yes, I know we talked about it briefly, and I don't want to rush you. It's your choice after all, but my new Head of the Auror Department is keen to have you."

"Yeah, I read in the Prophet you'd appointed a new Head."

"Jones. He's a good man, Harry. You'll like him."

"Yeah. Maybe I'm ready. It's what I want, I think."

Kingsley smiled warmly, "You don't have to tell me now." He leaned across and put his hand firmly on Harry's shoulder, "Just think about it."

................................................................................................

Harry lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling watching the light slowly disappear. The room was silent apart from the occasional snore issuing form across the room where Ron lay sprawled across his bed covers.

Kingsley's words to him that evening kept running through his mind; however the image of Ginny was becoming an incessantly frequent interruption. Harry forced himself to focus on the idea of becoming an Auror and he began to imagine himself sitting on one of the many cubicles surrounded by the faces of Dark Wizards and Quidditch Teams.

Being an Auror had always appealed to him and now that the opportunity was set in front of him he found himself wanting it even more. Voldemort was never coming back, but that didn't stop other lunatics following in his footsteps. And if that ever happened, Harry wanted to be able to stop them, to be able to protect Ron, Hermione and the Weasley's.

And _Ginny_, there she was again in the forefront of his mind - there was no question about it, nothing would ever hurt her.

Sneaking a glance at his battered watch on the side table, Harry saw that it was almost midnight.

He glanced over at Ron, who had fallen asleep long ago; there was probably no chance of waking him. Even so, he'd try to be as quiet as possible. Being caught by Ron as he tried to sneak into Ginny's room was not something Harry wanted to live through. The thought almost made him turn over and attempt sleep - that was until Ginny's blazing expression flashed before his eyes, sending all thoughts of Ron from his mind. Before his knew it, Harry had retrieved the invisibility cloak from under his pillow where he'd hidden it earlier and was easing himself up from his mattress.

He threw the cloak over himself and crept across the room. At that moment Ron snored loudly in his bed and Harry feeling reassured, slipped out the door. Out on the landing, he paused straining his ears for any sounds. He waited but none came, the Burrow was still as everyone slept soundly in their beds.

When he reached the first floor landing, Harry winced as a floorboard creaked beneath his weight. He held still, waiting for Ron to come charging down the stairs to curse him but after a minute there was no sign of Ron, so Harry carried on to Ginny's room.

Harry paused outside her door staring at the grain, feeling suddenly nervous at the prospect of being alone with her at night. Besides, how was he supposed to get in? Knocking was out of the question since Mr and Mrs. Weasley slept just across the hall, but he didn't think he was supposed to just walk in.

Harry continued to stand there for a moment trying to decide on what was the best thing to do. Just as he was about to push open the door it creaked open a fraction, revealing Ginny standing in her nightgown.

Her eyes were searching as she whispered into the apparently empty space, "Harry?"

Harry gazed at her, completely forgetting she had just called for him. She was utterly beautiful standing in the doorway with her long red hair falling around her face.

Suddenly she smirked. "Harry, I can hear you," she murmured, her eyes falling on his invisible form.

Taken aback, Harry suddenly became aware that he was still concealed under his cloak. Feeling embarrassed he pulled it off, revealing himself to her. Ginny's smile grew and she reached out for his hand, pulling him into the room.

"Merlin, you breathe loud," she muttered, clearly amused while shutting the door soundlessly behind her. Once again, Harry found himself in Ginny's bedroom; however, this time the light had changed. Instead of warm sunshine, a muted darkness cast shadows across the wooden floor, with only the moonlight to illuminate Ginny face and her quizzical expression.

"What were you doing just standing there?"

"Er, I was just, you know, looking at you."

"Looking at me?"

"Yeah," Harry felt him embarrassment start to grow, and he shoved his hands into his pyjama pockets.

Ginny smiled and stepped to stand in front of him and immediately Harry felt his anxiety fade away at the blazing look in her eyes.

"Look Ginny, are you sure-" before Harry could finish his question; she had reached up and was kissing him softly. One of her hands slid into his and she tugged him gently forward so that their bodies were pressed together.

Harry tangled his other hand in her hair, silently thanking Merlin that she _was_ sure.

Abruptly Ginny pulled him forward and without warning he felt them both fall backwards onto her bed in a heap of arms and legs. Ginny giggled softly against his lips and Harry felt goose-bumps rise along his arms at the gentle sound. Before he could right himself, or even catch his breath, she was kissing him deeply and Harry swiftly forgot all apart from her and the feel of her in his arms.

It seemed like hours had passed - in which Harry decided the nervousness he had felt standing outside her room earlier had been a waste of time - when Ginny's lips travelled to his ear, "Harry, do you remember your birthday last year?"

"Some parts more clearly than others," said Harry, grinning. The memory of them standing in her room a year ago suddenly formed itself in his mind. "I still remember that birthday present you gave me."

"Oh, really?"

"Well, it was quite hard to forget. Not that I was trying particularly hard to forget it."

Ginny snorted softly in amusement, "So, you liked it then?"

"Liked it? It was the best present I was ever given."

Ginny smirked but then looked moodily at the door, "I only wish my git of a brother hadn't ruined it."

"Me too," said Harry, as he leaned in to kiss her jaw. "But at least he's not here now."

"Thank Merlin for that."

Harry grinned at her, "Although, we should be quiet. Just in case. I _really_ don't want him interrupting while I'm kissing his beautiful sister."

Ginny was silent for a moment, her eyes on Harry. Fear flared inside him and he ran his words over again in his mind, suddenly afraid he's said something wrong. Finally she asked quietly, "You think I'm beautiful?"

How could she even ask that?

"Very beautiful."

Harry stared into her face, suddenly seeing what he saw that night. The moment before he'd died.

Her hand under his shirt stilled, and she gently touched the locket shaped scar over his heart. "What is it?"

"I -" suddenly Harry found it very difficult you look her in the eye, even though he could barely stand not to. "Ginny..."

He never finished, because Ginny's soft lips cut off his words and he fell into her kiss, rolling with her. Their bodies entwining in the warm bedding that smelt so poignantly of her. If it was heaven to kiss her, Harry had no words for what it felt to hold her as she settled in his arms, her eyelids drooping.

When four o'clock came, Harry grudgingly disentangled himself from Ginny's warm embrace. She stirred slightly, and then rolled and snuggled into her bedding. Harry tried not to be too upset that she wasn't nuzzled against him instead and kissed her hair gently before he got up.

At the door, he cast one more longing look at her form, sleeping peacefully amongst the crumpled bed covers. It was almost unbearable having to leave her like that and in the end he had to practically force himself to creep back up to Ron's room.

As he climbed in to his cold bedding, Harry knew he wouldn't be able to sleep again without her by his side. Eventually the sunlight rose, and shone through Ron's small attic window, and Harry comforted by the knowledge that in only an hour or so he would be with her again.


End file.
